


For Elizabeth

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and T’Pol try to deal with the loss of Elizabeth.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #25 at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dove_drabbles</b> Indulge in dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Elizabeth

**Title:** For Elizabeth  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Star Trek: Enterprise  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** minor character death  
 **Word Count:** 569  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #25 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** Indulge in dark  
 **Summary:** Trip and T’Pol try to deal with the loss of Elizabeth. 

** For Elizabeth **  
“I know that look T’Pol.” Trip said as he came up behind her as she stood looking out the galley window. 

“I do not have a look.” T’Pol said without turning around. 

“I lost her too and revenge won’t bring her back.” Trip put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. “You can’t go that place. You can’t indulge in dark thoughts because you will only lose yourself. Believe me I know.” 

T’Pol arched an eyebrow at him. “You know what?”

“When my sister was killed the only thing I wanted to do was kill the people responsible for her death. I went to that dark place and I didn’t like it there. That was when I realized that none of that would bring Elizabeth back. That is how I know that those thoughts you are having will not bring our Elizabeth back either.” Trip said passionately. 

T’Pol pulled out of his grasp. “The people that killed your sister didn’t have a face. You were not aware of who made the order. We know who it was that did this to our Elizabeth. He has a face and a name.” 

Trip grabbed her arms. “Killing him will not bring her back.” 

“I am aware of that but she should have justice for what was done to her.” T’Pol said. 

“Do you hear yourself? You aren’t making any sense. The one think I have always counted on is that you make sense even when there is none. Where is your logic now, T’Pol?” Trip looked her in the eyes pleadingly.

“I have none because there is no logic in what happened to our daughter. There is no logic in what they did when they created her.” T’Pol’s voice cracked. 

“You don’t believe they did it on purpose, do you?” Trip said. He straightened up. That thought had not occurred to him. “You think they did it to prove a point.”

“It is the most logical explanation of a mistake that any beginning biology student would know not to make.” T’Pol said. 

Trip wiped his hand over his face and took a step away from her then stepped back. “No one would be that cruel.” 

“Humans are frequently cruel to the weak and helpless.” T’Pol said. “She was nothing to them. It was easy for them to be cruel to her.”        

Trip shook his head. “We can’t both go to the dark places in minds. We need to talk to Phlox again. We need to get proof and get justice for her the right way.” 

“Resources would be wasted. The most logical course of action is a phaser set on kill.” T’Pol said with anger in her voice. 

“Now you sound like me.” Trip said. “I think you and I have been bonded a little too long.” 

“Do you regret our bonding?” T’Pol asked. She had a strange look on her face. 

“Never. But you need to stop letting it influence you.” Trip said. “It isn’t logical. I’m human, remember?”

T’Pol nodded. She blinked and collected herself. “We should go see the doctor and get what we need to prove what happened. We will forward it on to the authorities.” 

Trip held out his hand to her. “That sounds like a more logical plan.”  

“Thank you.” T’Pol said as she took his hand. “For being the logical voice I needed to hear.” 

Trip just nodded and squeezed her hand. 


End file.
